Canicule
by Tess-CO
Summary: Je peux pas résumer ça, c'est un drabble, mais ça vaut plus le détour par le disclaimer que par la fic en ellemême...


**Canicule.**

**Spoiler :** L'actualité française.

**Saison :** été. (Sérieusement). Hors saison.

**Disclaimer :** Bon, on est tous d'accord, ce n'est pas juste. On ne fait ça que pour le plaisir des uns et des autres. Mais franchement ne sommes nous pas masochiste quelque part de répéter à chaque fois que rien ne nous appartient et que tout ce qui fait Stargate est à la MGM, Gekko et autres firmes ? Devrions nous consulter pour le fait que nous enfonçons le couteau dans la plaie en disant, à chaque fois, que nous ne sommes pas payé pour ça ? Franchement je me pose des questions. Nous autres auteurs, sommes-nous masochistes que de répéter ce triste état de fait ? Répondez-moi, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Parce que franchement, à chaque fois, ça le fait mal, et à chaque fois, c'est la même chose je dis que c'est juste pour mon plaisir et j'espère le votre, en précisant que je ne possède rien, que je suis fauchée et que mon banquier croit que je suis dans une zone de non couverture de réseaux, enfin j'espère qu'il croit ça plutôt que je refuse ses appels. (D'ailleurs, si vous le voyez dites lui que je suis allé boire un thé avec Thor et qui j'y suis partit, vaisseau tok'ra et que l'hyperespace était pété.). Je sais je peux toujours rêver, mais j'ai un banquier très con, je vous jure, il croit encore que les extraterrestres existent pas. J'ai beau lui dire qu'il en a la preuve tout les vendredi soir à la télé, il veut pas me croire, d'ailleurs, l'autre jour, il m'a proposé de faire un tour dans un hôpital ou je ferais ami ami avec des gens comme moi, ou il y aurait de gentille personnes, tout de blanc vêtu, qui s'occuperaient de moi. Vous voyez à quoi il fait allusion ? Moi pas, surtout qu'il m'a dis qu'il ne connaissait pas ces Goa'ulds dont je lui parlais régulièrement (on justifie ses découverts comme on peut hein…. On peut pas en même temps sauver le monde des Goa'ulds et en plus tenir l'état de ses comptes), quand je lui ai dis que jamais je me rendrais à Hathor. Quoique, ce serait peut-être plus sûr d'être dans une base goa'uld que chez moi, en ce moment y'a un fou qui tue à coup de couteau dans la nuque toutes les personnes qui ont la voix plutôt grave. Le pire c'est qu'il agit quand j'ai mes pertes d'identité. Pour un peu je croirais que c'est moi si je ne savais pas que je luttais contre les Goa'ulds pendant ces laps de temps. Toujours est-il que j'ai vaincu 5 goaul'ds cette semaine, pas vraiment coriaces, rien, que dalle, de la merde comparé à Yu même. Tiens c'est le même nombre de victime du « tueur de voix grave ». Franchement, y'a de ces coïncidence hein ? Bref, revenons à nos moutons, (je vous expliquerais plus tard Tupa'c, mon amour de Jaffa), nous sommes donc tous maso non ?

**Dédicace :** A Douste-Blazy, vous comprendrez en lisant.

**Remerciement :** Sandy, Rennou.

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolé pour le pétage de plomb sur le disclaimer, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai décidé de le laisser, il faut tout assumer dans la vie. Maintenant, je sais que vous ne lirez pas ma fic, le disclamer vous aura dégoûté. Mais, on sait jamais, si y'en a qui le font, les commentaires et feed-back sont les bienvenus. Si vous voulez la mettre sur votre site (avec ou sans disclaimer, ou un modifié, m'en fous)., envoyez juste l'adresse. Bon maintenant que je viens de détruire tous soupçons de sanité mentale (ça se dit ça ?) chez moi, vous pouvez lire mon drabble !!!

Ecrite il y a... presque 2 ans...

* * *

**Jack : **Quelle chaleur ! Quelle est la température Carter ?

**Sam **: 48°C mon colonel.

**Jack :** C'est la canicule ici.

**Daniel :** On serait en France, vous profiteriez du plan canicule pour les personnes âgées.

Sous le regard de Jack, Daniel battu le record du 100m, malgré la chaleur pour aller au temple. Jack n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Il se tourna vers son major.

**Jack (soucieux) :** Vous aussi vous me trouvez vieux ?

**Sam :** Par pour moi mon colonel.

Surpris, le colonel arrêta ça marche, laissant Sam le dépasser. Il secoua la tête en souriant.

**Fin**

* * *

Pour les feed backs et les commentaires (aussi bien sur le disclaimers (qui, je viens de m'en rendre comptes et beaucoup plus long que la fics) que le drabble) c'est ici : petit bouton violet vous appele 


End file.
